Eternal Consort
by GaelicAngel
Summary: AU Wincest but not related. The King might have finally found his consort, his eternal mate but may his new lover's past stand in the way of them finally being together and happy. Angst/Suspense/Hurt Comfort/Romance. Please read and review.
1. 1:Part one

**DISCLAIMER:**

Well. It's my 24th birthday on the 19 of March so I am crossing my fingers that I will be getting them but until them I am only playing in Kripke's toy box and what an awesome toy box isn't it…..

**AN: **  
I Know, I know….It's shocking that I am actually still alive and kicking but in my defence RL really took a turn for the upside down since I am found out I am pregnant (triplets) so it is basically a miracle that I got the time to do this posting.  
Don't worry all my other stories are also being worked on as we speak and some may be updated soon.  
This has been rattling around in my mental filing cabinet for months now and my muse is adamant that it should be posted now and who am I to deny the little minx.

This is AU wincest but the guys are NOT related so it's not that bad…_I think_…I know this isn't a loved topic for all so I am warning you now about that so turn around now if this is not your cup of tea or coffee or whatever you like…everyone else is VERY welcome…  
This will probably have quite a few chapters and even I don't know where this will end up so if there is going to be a happy ending or not is still kinda in the works.

I hope you guys like this and that I still have a few fans out there keeping tabs on my stuff…Oh yeah before I forget…_snaps fingers_…Those of you that have been wondering about "I can't live without you here" the good news is that I have gone over it, revamp some part, ironed out some wrinkles and will be posting on it ASAP!

Hope you guys like this and here it goes. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the first chapter of Eternal Consort…..

**Eternal**** Consort**

**Part one**

Golden flecked emerald eyes swept over the crowd, searching.  
The music flowing in the club was so loud that it vibrated through His spine, pounding up into His sternum.  
Finally His gaze came to rest on what or rather who He was looking for

The tall muscular body swayed in perfect sync with the music.  
The tight dark blue, stonewashed jeans and black T-shirt fitting his form just right but not able to hide the strong, toned muscles and even in the dim lighting miles of dark golden skin could be seen.

He smiled at the beautiful vision the man made when he danced as He slowly made His way towards him, those in the crowd knowing who He was instantly parting to let him through.

**######**

He immediately knew who the person was as they came flush up against his body, instantly picking up his rhythm to the music, moving with him fluently as hands slid down his sides coming to rest on his hips.

Turning around in the embrace, his mouth instantly parting under the kiss that was placed on his lips.

At the age of 25, Sam Winchester has never felt this content, peaceful or loved as he did right at that very moment in the embrace of the man that held him, that was kissing him so passionately.

Sam knew exactly who and what this man was, knew that after tonight when he finally tells him about his own past, Sam would either lose the most important thing in his life or finally be able to be with the one person he has come to love more than life itself in the last month.  
One thing Sam knew for certain was that he would not be able to survive without Dean Michaels in his life.

**######**

Pale moonlight filtered in through the gap in the drawn curtains, throwing a gleaming ray of light over the two entangled bodies as they came down from their shared passion.  
Skin glowing with sweat, breaths harsh in the otherwise silent room, lips moving slowly together as they regained reality after the intense lovemaking.

Dean slowly pulled away from his lover, lying down next to him and pulling Sam against his taut muscular body.  
The blond smiled as Sam instantly moved closer and curled his body towards him, head resting on Dean's chest, arm laid across his stomach.  
Dean slid his hand through the dark brown hair, curling his fingers in the long, soft locks, a small frown creasing his handsome face.  
"Sam." He said quietly.

Sam has been almost silent since they left the club earlier. It scared him slightly because usually Sam was very talkative and it was almost as if he was scared with just a hint of sadness mixed in.  
Dean wondered if Sam had somehow found out what he was and Dean prayed to all the gods that he could think of that, that was not the case as he needed to tell Sam himself, explain everything and make sure that Sam wasn't scared of him because he loved Sam to the very core of his existence and Dean wanted him at his sided for all eternity.

Forest hazel eyes slowly looked up at him.  
Dean noticed that the usual bright eyes were not as lively as they were normally.

"Yes Dean?" Sam answered softly  
Sam knew Dean would pick up on the fact that something was off with him. He had just hoped that he wouldn't have to explain so soon, wanting to make the possible last moment he had with Dean last just a little longer.

"Is there something bothering you because you're not yourself tonight?" Dean carefully asked.  
"Did I do something to upset you?"

Sam sighed heavily, making Dean frown even deeper at the look of sorrow that crossed Sam's face.

"No Dean, it's nothing you did. It's just that we have to talk and I don't want to because you are either going to end up hating me or worse." Sam answered darkly as he sat up, moving until he was leaning against the headboard, sheets pulled up over his lap as he crossed his legs.

"So what is it?' Dean questioned anxiously as he moved to sit up next to Sam, his hand instantly pulling Sam's into his own to twine their fingers together.

"I…I need to tell you something, Dean. Something about my past and I need you to hear me out before you do anything." Sam shakily said, almost reluctantly.

"Okay." Dean nodded his agreement, his heart beating faster then normal, well normal for him anyway.

"Promise me you'll listen!" Sam demanded desperately.

"I promise, Sam. Now tell me what is it, what's wrong?" Dean reassured his lover.  
Something tells him that whatever Sam was about to reveal to him was either going to make or break them, hell and that was even before Dean revealed his own secrets.

"Where should I even begin…?" Sam sighed, rubbing at his temple in frustration,"…Why the hell is this so damn hard?"  
Sam closed his eyes, trying to figure out how to explain the jumbled mess that was his past.

"Well, the beginning's usually a great place to start with." Dean quipped trying to lighten the mood getting at least a small smile out of Sam.

'Yeah, okay…well then here it goes." Sam let out a deep breath as he composed himself, stealing himself for the reaction that his next revelation was going to unleash.  
"Well, for starters Dean, I've known that you are a vampire since the very first time we met and secondly my surname isn't Campbell, its Winchester…"

**To Be Continued****…**

Please read and review and tell me what you people think and if you guys have any ideas let me know and I will see what I can do. Criticism is also good but please don't flame, just be gentle but any opinion is good.


	2. 2:Part two

**A/N:  
**Well I guess it is about time I got posting on this one. I am truly very sorry for leaving this one just like that but when I posted the first time I just gotten the news that I was pregnant and in the last year I have had triplets, all healthy and the light of my life so for those that was extremely rude (you know who you are) when they asked when I would be posting again all I can say is, you try raising three babies at once as a freakin single parent and then we will see just how much posting you get done.  
Any way, I am back for good now and I hope all of those that have been going nuts to have me post the next chapter is still reading and thank you to all who is still sticking by this. Thank you to all those who reviewed, alerted and favored the first chapter.  
Please don't kill me because of the ending of this chapter, I just could not help it and besides I needed to start things off on a bang! Hope you all like it so far…

**DISCLAIMER:****  
**Unfortunately I am only playing in Kripke's sandbox and he made me promise to put the boys back after finished playing…and besides it is still on my b-day list for this year so I can still hope, right?

**Eternal Consort**

**Part Two**

Dean's entire body tensed as his head snapped up, fear and shock racing through him.  
Shock because of Sam knowing what he was the entire year that they have been lovers and that he still trusted Dean, allowed Dean near him, allowed him in his life, into his bed.  
Fear because Sam was a Winchester and who the fuck in Dean's world didn't know about the Winchesters, the best hunters on the entire planet.  
When this knowledge finally hit home Dean was up and off of the bed in the blink of an eye, putting some distance between himself and Sam as Dean now stood in the middle of their motel room.

Dean must have reacted just as badly as Sam had thought he would because he sounded near panic as he pleaded with Dean, voice breaking with emotion,  
"You promised to listen! Please Dean, you have got to hear me out first and then if you decide to leave or even k…kill me, it'll be okay because I love you and I will die knowing you knew the truth but p…please just listen…"

"_He loves me?"_ Dean thought shocked at Sam's words as he managed to give a silent nod that he would listen to Sam.  
The fact that Sam actually looked relieved at this did not go unnoticed be the vampire.

Dean was confused; no screw that, he felt like he had just stepped into the twilight zone.  
Sam was a hunter, hunters killed things like Dean, right? Then why was Sam acting so un- hunter like. Allowing Dean near him, not killing him, telling Dean he loved him.  
Dean could feel a headache coming on by just thinking about all of this.

"Dean…" Sam calling his name snapped him out of his thoughts and back to the reality of the current situation.

"What?" He snapped, instantly regretting it when Sam flinched at his tone.

"Sorry." Dean apologized quickly and then berated himself for apologizing, Sam was the one who lied, who wasn't truthful about whom he was and Dean was the one apologizing?  
_"Jesus, Michaels! Get your shit together."_ Dean mentally yelled at himself.

"No, it's okay. You have nothing to be sorry about and you have all the right to be angry with me, I don't blame you that you are furious with me. I am the one who didn't tell you everything, I lied and I am the one that is sorry, you have no idea just how much I regret not telling you but I was afraid that I would lose you if you knew the truth but I can't hide this from you forever." Sam told him avoiding Dean's eyes as he started to tell Dean about his past since he was six months old.

######

On the night that Sam turned six months old, a demon called Azazel came to their house. Apparently he wanted Sam as one of his Special Children, children he specifically chose to feed his blood so that they would become powerful psychics to fight in his army of demon hybrids.  
Luckily for Sam and unfortunately not so lucky for Sam's mother, Mary, she interrupted Azazel before he could do anything to Sam. That night Mary Winchester died pinned to the ceiling of her son's nursery, stomach slashed open as fire consumed her body.

John Winchester, who saw what was done to his wife managed to rescue his son from the fire but he was so over taken with grief at the loss of his wife it set him in motion to find and destroy all supernatural beings he could find as he raised his son as a hunter. John was so wrapped up in his own quest for revenge that he failed to see what he was doing to his own son.  
Sam hated the hunting lifestyle, hated being dragged from one town to the next, being raised as a soldier and not a son.  
Yes he knew there was creatures out there that needed to be hunted down and killed but he also knew that there were those that just wanted to be left alone, ones that never killed or harmed a human being in their entire existence. Unfortunately John did not see the grey area of their "family business" only the black and white of it all.  
When Sam turned twenty- two his dad finally found Azazel and for a whole year all they did was hunt the Yellow Eyed demon, nearly getting Sam killed in the process a couple of times. After Sam's twenty-third birthday, John finally confronted the demon, managing to kill Azazel with the last bullet from the famous Colt gun but it wasn't before Azazel inflicted enough damage to kill John Winchester as well.

After John's death Sam stopped hunting. He never had anything to do with the supernatural until he met Dean, Dean who he felt an instant connection to, almost a pull towards the vampire.  
Sam wasn't an idiot and could instantly put two and two together about what Dean was but it was already too late, Sam had fallen head over heels in love with the vampire.

######

By the time Sam had finished his story he had tear tracks across both his cheeks and had pulled his knees to his chest, arms wrapped around them as if trying to protect himself from the painful memories of his past. Sam finally managed to look Dean in the eyes and whimpered, curling in on himself even more as he saw the murderous look in Dean's eyes.  
It broke Sam's heart to see the barely concealed hate on the face of the man he loved with his very being.

Dean was seething with anger by the time Sam had finished telling him about his past. Dean was at boiling point but the rage he felt wasn't aimed at Sam but at John Winchester and what he had done to Sam, his Sam because there was no question about it, Sam was his and Dean would kill anyone daring to even try to hurt him. Dean loved his mortal far more then he has loved anything else in his entire immortal life and if there was one thing Dean was absolutely sure of it was that no one was ever gonna hurt his Sammy again.  
John Winchester should count himself lucky, where ever he might be that he was already dead because if Dean were to get his hands on him, John would know pain beyond anything he has ever experienced, in Heaven or Hell.

Dean was furious at the way that John had raised Sam, instead of giving him a loving home with a father that actually fucking cared about his son John raised his son like a soldier, being a drill sergeant instead of a dad. The only thing he didn't screw up was that he managed to keep Sam alive regardless of how many times Sam came out of a hunt nearly half dead only to be dragged to the next hunt.

Sam's whimpering finally snapped Dean back to reality. As he focused back on Sam Dean could read the fear and pain in the other man's eyes as clear as day. Sam was scared, no terrified that Dean would leave or worse that he would be so furious and wanting to rid the world of the last living Winchester that Dean would actually kill Sam

Minutes went by as Dean just stared at Sam, mentally going over everything that he had just heard and how he felt about it all and after what seemed like hours Dean finally said the only thing that mattered to him, the only thing that he felt was the right choice and the only thing that he had wanted since he fell in love with Sam.

"Sam, will you marry me, will you become my consort..."

**To Be Continued… (**Well there you have it, the second part of this story is done and dusted and I hope it was the wait worth. Dean's past is revealed in the third chapter and also just who is and of course Sam will be giving his answer, I wonder what it is going to be?  
PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE review and let me know what you think, no flames please but constructive criticism is welcomed as it helps me correct any and all mistakes. Until next time and I promise not to take so long again...**)**


End file.
